Time, Please Stop
by VenustaSapphire
Summary: Aku takut... aku tidak takut mati, aku takut kehilanganmu. aku takut besok. aku takut melihat matahari. aku takut kau tidak disini lagi. bisakah waktu berhenti sebentar saja malam ini? membiarkan bulan bertahta? membiarkan kau bersama ku. -HANCHUL PAIR-


**Time, Please Stop  
**

**Cast : HanChul Couple**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : BL, AU, OOC, Typo(s), etc.**

**Note : Don't Like Don't Read. No Flame.**

* * *

Suasana masih gelap dimana sang mentari masih asik tertidur. Warna ungu tua yang lembut meliputi cakrawala yang terhias dengan benda-benda kapas berbentuk acak. Sosok cantik itu terlihat tenang. Kedua manik kembarnya tertutup rapat menampilkan bulu matanya yang lentik melengkung keatas. Senyum tipis terulas di bibir ceri nya. Hidungnya yang proporsional melengkapi jelita pada rupanya. Helaian rambut sebahunya bergoyang melambai tak tentu arah seirama dengan sepoi angin yang menerpa kulit bersih seputih gadingnya.

Dia menyukai saat-saat singkat ini. Di tengah taman. Dimana dia menemukan pohon coklat kokoh berdaun lebat, bunga-bunga basah dan berwarna warni, hamparan hijau di sekeliling. Saat matahari masih bersiap-siap mengangkasa. Saat burung-burung berkicau merdu terbang kesana kemari dalam kawanan. Saat warna ungu mendominasi suasana. Saat embun pagi menitik ke segala tempat menyebarkan kesejukan. Saat dimana dia harus keluar mendahului silaunya sinar pagi.

Sesosok namja datang dari belakangnya. Berjalan perlahan dengan senyuman manisnya ketika menemukan manusia cantik ini. Si jelita mengetahuinya. Namun, dia sama sekali tak membalik badan atau sekedar menampilkan bola mata hitam kecoklatannya. Dia tak mau melewatkan ini. Dia membiarkan namja itu berjalan mendekatinya dan mengalungkan kedua lengan di lehernya. Dia merasakan nafas hangat di lehernya.

"Selamat pagi, My Princess." Suara familiar yang masuk ke telinganya berujung pada pahatan senyum yang lebih lebar dibibirnya yang manis.

"Selamat pagi, Hankyung." Dia membalas sapaan itu sembari perlahan membuka kedua kelopak matanya, menampilkan kecantikan yang lebih dari dua bola mata itu. Dia menemukan manusia tampan dibelakang tubuhnya yang memberikan dekapan hangat pada leher dan pundaknya.

Namja tampan itu melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi mengalung di leher lawan bicaranya. Dia memposisikan tubuhnya duduk bersebelahan dengan namja cantik yang sekarang memperhatikan awan. "Sebenarnya, apa yang kaupikirkan ketika setiap pagi kau ada disini, Heechul?" Hankyung mendongakan kepalanya turut memandang angkasa yang mulai berwarna merah muda secara perlahan.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Heechul singkat dan cepat. "aku tidak ingin memikirkan sesuatu ketika aku berada di tempat atau di suasana yang kusukai seperti ini. Hanya menikmatinya." Lanjutnya sembari menolehkan kepalanya memandang Hankyung yang hanya tersenyum.

"Aku mengerti." Hankyung menarik nafas panjang menghirup udara sejuk yang dirasakan seluruh tubuhnya sekarang. Dia mengalihkan pandangan kesekitar rumput rumput hijau dan bunga bunga liar yang tumbuh tanpa disuruh disekitar mereka. Memang indah.

"Nikmati saja." Heechul kembali memperhatikan apa-apa yang bisa dia lihat dan terkesan indah bagi hatinya sekarang. "Aku selalu menikmatinya selagi aku punya waktu untuk melihat dan merasakan semuanya."

Hankyung terhenyak sejenak mendengar kata-kata yang baru saja menggetarkan gendang telinganya. Beberapa detik, senyum kembali mengembang. Dia memandang Heechul dengan tatapan salut.

"Hei! Bunga itu yang kutunggu sejak kemarin!" Heechul menunjukan jarinya kearah bunga merah jambu yang baru saja mekar di dekat pohon, tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Tatapannya bahagia dan senyumnya kembali melebar.

"Mau kuambilkan?" Tawar Hankyung spontan dan langsung berdiri namun Heechul memegang tangannya, mencegahnya. "Wae?" Hankyung menurut kembali terduduk dengan tatapan bingungnya.

"Biar aku sendiri yang mengambilnya." Nada bicaranya sangat menunjukan dia dalam suasana hati yang senang.

Hankyung tertawa kecil dan mengacak rambut Heechul dengan sayang hingga helaian itu bergesekan satu sama lain. "Kau bisa?" Hankyung mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tentu saja! Jangan meremehkanku!" Heechul menepuk-nepukan tangan di dadanya sendiri dengan bangga. Dia meraih dua benda yang terbuat dari besi di kanan dan kiri tangannya. Benda yang senantiasa membantunya untuk bergerak memindahkan tubuh. Otot tangannya berkontraksi menekan benda yang disebut kruk itu, mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri lalu menggerakkannya dan mulai berjalan.

Hankyung hanya memandanginya tanpa membantu. Dia tahu sifat Heechul yang keras kepala dan mau melakukan apa yang dia bisa sendirian tanpa dibantu orang lain karena dia berkata tidak akan merepotkan orang lain selagi dia bisa.

Heechul tersenyum ketika melihat bunga itu tepat didepannya. Dia membungkukan badannya sedikit dengan masih bertumpu pada kruknya lalu meraih bunga cantik itu dengan tangan kanannya. Beberapa detik, manik kembarnya memperhatikan apa yang baru saja dia dapat. Lalu, dia kembali ke tempat duduk asalnya, di sebelah Hankyung.

"Cantik ya, Han?" Serunya sambil menunjukan bunga ditangannya tepat didepan wajah Hankyung dengan semangatnya.

Hankyung terkekeh "Kau ini namja juga, kenapa suka bunga?" Sahutnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Heechul yang sekarang mem-_pout_-kan bibir merahnya.

"Biarin. Menyenangkan ketika melihat sesuatu yang natural dan cantik." Heechul menarik tangannya dan memainkan mahkota bunga yang lembut itu. Dia menjadi asik dengan dirinya sendiri dan bunga itu.

"Ne, Ne, aku tahu itu cantik." Hankyung gemas dan mencubit pipi Heechul yang putih dan halus.

"Aw, sakit tau!" Heechul memukul tangan Hankyung lalu menekuk wajahnya dan mengelus elus pipinya yang sekarang nampak kemerahan.

"Tapi tak ada yang mengalahkan kecantikanmu." Hankyung berkata penuh kasih dan membelai rambut Heechul. Sementara empunya rambut hanya memandang remeh sambil mengerutkan dahi. "Kenapa memandang begitu?" Tangan Hankyung masih sibuk dengan helaian rambut sebahu Heechhul.

"Tch. Digombali namja." Heechul terkekeh dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hankyung.

"Kau kan kekasihku." Hankyung mendekatkan rambut Heechul kehidungnya dan mencium aroma bunga yang harum darinya.

"Tapi aku tetap namja." Heechul kembali memainkan bunga ditangannya membiarkan Hankyung berkutat dengan rambutnya.

"Kau cantik. Kau kekasihku. Kau suka bunga. Apa bedanya?" Hankyung melepas rambut Heechul dari tangannya dan kembali terfokus pada wajah cantik nan rupawan milik insan dihadapannya.

"Bedanya di jenis kelamin! Kau ini dokter tapi babo sekali!" Cibir Heechul sambil menjulurkan lidahnya tanpa memandang Hankyung.

"Kau berani mengejekku, eoh?" Hankyung mendekati Heechul. Sasarannya kali ini hidung. Dia mencubit hidung heechul sekilas dengan gemas namun dapat membuat Heechul berteriak kecil.

"Ish! Kenapa kau suka sekali cubit cubit sih! Sakit!" Heechul mengusap-usap hidungnya yang menjadi merah dan dia terlihat lucu sekarang dengan hidung yang memerah dan wajah cemberutnya.

"Boleh peluk ya." Hankyung memeluk Heechul erat atau lebih tepat meremas tubuh Heechul saking eratnya. Dia selalu gemas melihat kekasihnya ketika dia cemberut. Selalu terpana ketika melihatnya tenang atau bahkan tertidur. Selalu terkagum melihatnya tersenyum. Heechul adalah yang tercantik, termanis, terimut, ter-segalanya di mata Hankyung apapun kondisi fisiknya.

"Erat sekali. Sesak tau!" Ronta Heechul berusaha melepaskan tubuhnya dari dekapan Hankyung.

"Habis kau selalu menggemaskan." Hankyung melepaskan pelukannya karena Heechul yang terus bergerak gerak dan dia tak mampu menahannya.

"Bukan salahku." Heechul melirik Hankyung malas dengan wajah cemberut seperti sebelumnya. "Untung kau tidak merusak bungaku." Heechul menyentuh bunga ditangannya lagi yang beruntungnya masih utuh dan tak tergores.

Hankyung hanya menanggapi dengan tawaan kecil melihat kekasihnya bersikap manis dan _childish_. Dia menyukainya apapun yang Heechul lakukan. Entah obat candu mana yang bisa mengalahkan kehadiran Heechul bagi Hankyung.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku sangat menyukai bunga liar yang tumbuh di musim semi seperti yang kupegang ini?" Tanya Heechul dengan bibir melengkung ke atasnya yang menular senyuman pada bibir Hankyung.

"Apa?" Tanya Hankyung ingin tahu. Satu lagi, dia suka Heechul yang cerewet dan terus berbicara hingga kata-katanya menumpuk dan penuh di telinganya.

"Mereka hebat." Heechul mulai menjelaskan, lagi lagi dia mengalihkan tatapannya dari Hankyung dan memilih menatap bunga tadi. "Mungkin jika aku bilang karena mereka melawan musim dingin, semua tanaman juga begitu. Tapi mereka tumbuh dengan keinginan mereka sendiri, tanpa dirawat, tanpa disirami, tanpa dipupuk. Hidup dari air hujan dan akar mereka mencari sendiri makanan bagi dirinya. Meskipun tekadang dicabut atau dipotong dalam istilah lain mereka tidak dikehendaki tumbuh, tetapi mereka toh akhirnya tetap mekar dan menunjukan pada segalanya mereka bisa menjadi indah dan cantik."

Hankyung tersenyum mendengar penjelasan panjang sang pujaan hati sambil mengangguk paham. "Penjelasanmu sedikit mengingatkan aku pada seseorang." Ujarnya sambil masih menatap Heechul.

"hm? Siapa?" Heechul memandang Hankyung dengan herannya tatapannya yang _innocent_ sekali lagi membuat Hankyung berpikir untuk meremasnya.

"Seseorang yang berjuang untuk kehidupan melawan kenyataannya." Hankyung tersenyum. Heechul masih menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sama menandakan dia masih tidak mengerti. "Seseorang yang bernama Kim Heechul." Hankyung mengelus pipi Heechul lembut.

Heechul membuang pandangannya ke arah lain sambil terkekeh perlahan. "Semangatku memang beda dari yang lain." Timpalnya dengan nada santai dan percaya diri.

Hankyung tersenyum lembut tulus dan menatap Heechul dalam "Aku tahu." Bukan sekedar di mulut dia berkata tahu, Hankyung tahu persis bagaimana namja di depannya ini berusaha menelan pahitnya kehidupan.

Dia sama sekali tak mengecap bahagianya memiliki kasih dari orang tua. Kehidupannya terkekang di asrama bersama anak-anak lain yang memiliki nasib sepadan. Dia belajar apa itu kerja keras dari masa kanak-kanaknya. Tidak boleh mengenal lelah. Tidak boleh ada eluhan di bibirnya. Di usia belianya, penyakit ganas bersarang ditubuhnya. Hanya tanggapan singkat ketika dia mengetahui semuanya. Anggukan dan senyuman. Tentu itu terpaksa, siapa yang mau mengalami badai hidup selayaknya dia? Kanker di sumsum tulang belakangnya merajalela dan mendera segalanya. Impian dan cita-citanya terpaksa terurung. Virus itu merenggut kemampuan kakinya. Dan satu yang menekan mental, fisik, dan batinnya, penyakit ini tak bisa sembuh. Seumur hidupnya dia harus berkemelut melawannya. Namun, entah semangat apa yang merasuk di tubuhnya, senyumannya tak pernah hilang. Keceriaannya menerjang kenyataan pahit ini.

"Hidup itu berat dan tidak adil." Heechul mengulaskan senyuman tipis sembari membenahi rambutnya yang membelai-belai pipinya akibat alunan angin. "Kenapa sejak kecil aku tidak menerima sekecap kesenangan ya?" Dia terkekeh sendiri lalu memandang kosong ke depan.

Hankyung merasakan ada jarum-jarum yang menusuk hatinya ketika melihat tatapan kosong sang kekasih. Dia tidak bisa bicara apa-apa sekarang. Hanya terpaku.

"Orang berkata, Tuhan menciptakan kehidupan ini." Heechul melanjutkan. Dia menjilat bibirnya yang kering. "Aku tak pernah melihatNya. Pada awalnya, aku marah dan bertanya padaNya kenapa Dia begitu pilih kasih. Apa kesalahan yang kubawa sejak lahir sebenarnya?" Kaca-kaca bening mulai mengaburkan pandanganya, melapisi mutiara kembarnya.

"Ditambah dengan segala kesakitan ini. Jika Dia tidak menghendaki aku ada disini, kenapa memberiku penderitaan terus menerus." Cecar Heechul. Dua detik digunakannya untuk menelan ludahnya yang setajam duri ketika benda bening ini meronta keluar dari kantung matanya. "Namun, aku tahu kenapa Dia membiarkan aku masih disini." Dia mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat titik yang amat besar berwarna kuning menyilaukan itu datang. Tanah mulai berubah kelabu ketika sebelumnya hitam gelap. Benda benda mulai berbayang.

Hankyung hanya ikut mendongakkan kepala dengan menyipitkan manik opalnya karena sinar terang yang terlalu menusuk. Titik itu semakin diperhatikan semakin tinggi mengangkasa dan menyebarkan kehangatan bagi kedua insan ini.

"Menikmati semua ini. Semua yang dapat kulihat, yang menjadi milik manusia ataupun milikku sendiri." Heechul memejamkan matanya merasakan panasnya matahari yang memerahkan kedua pipi putihnya. "Termasuk kau, Hankyung."

Hankyung memahat senyumannya. Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya, mencium pipi Heechul dengan lembut. Membelai rambutnya dengan sayang. "Ya, aku milikmu, Kim Heechul."

Heechul menampilkan deretan gigi putih dan rapi nya. Kaca kaca di matanya mengering. Dia memandang Hankyung lembut. "Apa kau tak menyesal mencintaiku?"

"Apa yang kaukatakan?" Hankyung mengelus lembut pipi Heechul. Senyumnya selalu melekat ketika berhadapan dengan namja cantik ini.

"Aku mungkin tak menemanimu selamanya." Senyum Heechul melemah dan ia menunduk beberapa detik lalu kembali memandang Hankyung "Aku tahu penyakitku…"

Hankyung dengan cepat meletakan telunjuknya dibibir Heechul "ssttt…" Tangannya kali ini membenahi rambut Heechul yang terbang menari nari ke arah depan. "Bagaimanapun keadaan fisikmu, aku tidak peduli selama kau memberikan hatimu untukku. Cinta tidak melihat fisik, Heechul."

Heechul melepaskan tangan Hankyung dipipinya dan menunduk. "Aku takut…Jika suatu saat kita berpisah… Aku takut kau sakit hati jika aku meninggalkanmu kelak… kau tahu tubuhku akan semakin lemah dan melemah… aku takut…" Setetes air mata bening lolos dari matanya mengenai kursi taman berwarna coklat dan menimbulkan belang warna pada bekas tetesan itu.

"Kim Heechul" Hankyung mengangkat wajah Heechul perlahan supaya menatapnya dengan mata berair itu. "Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak peduli. Tidak peduli fisikmu." Ucapnya lagi dengan nada perlahan namun terdengar meyakinkan dan penuh perasaan.

Heechul hanya terdiam. Meresapi kata-kata Hankyung. Namun tetap ada suatu ganjalan dihatinya yang mengatakan dirinya tak pantas bersanding dengan namja dihadapannya. Dia merasa rendah meski berkali-kali Hankyung menempa telinganya dengan kata-kata yang nyaris sama. Dia percaya betapa dalam Hankyung mencintainya. Dia percaya betapa dalam pula hatinya mencintai sosok tampan ini. Namun dia percaya apa itu perpisahan…dan kematian. Apa yang terus berkelebat di otaknya. Dia tidak takut mati. Dia takut berpisah dengan namja ini.

"Aku benci melihatmu menangis." Hankyung menarik tubuh ramping yang lemas itu ke dalam rengkuhannya. Dia yakin itu bisa sedikit menenangkan cintanya. Kehangatan yang tersalurkan dan menyatu dari tubuh mereka berdua membuat air mata Heechul mengering. Hankyung mengelus lembut punggung Heechul lalu perlahan melepaskan tangannya.

"Jangan pikirkan apapun yang membuatmu terusik, chagya." Bisik Hankyung dengan nada yang sangat teduh. Dia menyeka jejak aliran setetes benda bening dari mata Heechul tadi. "Jeongmal Saranghamnida. Selamanya akan tetap begitu."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Umma tidak peduli, Han!" Sosok Yeoja berwibawa itu menyia-nyiakan tangannya untuk menggebrak meja yang sama sekali tak bergerak di hadapannya dengan kasar. Manik matanya menampilkan ketegasannya namun gurat dan sudut wajahnya cukup berkata sifatnya yang keibuan.

"Umma tidak peduli, tapi aku sangat peduli." Bantah namja gagah berbalut kemeja dokter putih dengan manik mata yang mirip seperti lawan bicaranya. Tegas.

"Berapa kali umma harus memohon, hah? Kau tidak kasihan umma sendirian di Shanghai?" Yeoja itu menghela nafas beratnya. Mengatur emosinya yang meluap supaya tidak lebih dari itu. Jujur saja, dia sebenarnya tidak suka membentak anak laki lakinya ini. Anak satu-satunya yang sangat disayangi dan dicintainya.

"Umma pindahlah ke Seoul. Aku seorang dokter yang tidak mungkin meninggalkan pekerjaanku begitu saja. Aku tidak bisa egois, umma." Suara Hankyung melembut melihat ummanya sudah mulai mengatur nafasnya pertanda emosinya sedang tinggi. Hankyung mencoba meraih pundak ummanya namun yeoja itu dengan sengit menepis tangannya.

"Kau pikir juga segampang itu meninggalkan perusahaan appamu yang besar itu? Han… seharusnya kau bisa menyenangkan hati umma dan appa." Dia menempatkan dirinya di sofa besar dan sekali lagi menghela nafasnya. Dia memijit pelipisnya dan wajahnya menampakan ekspresi frustasi.

Hankyung duduk disamping ummanya dan kali ini tangannya berhasil mendapatkan pundak yeoja setengah baya itu dan mengelusnya sayang. "Umma sendiri tahu, menjadi dokter adalah cita-citaku. Aku tak mungkin begitu saja melepaskannya setelah meraih apa yang kuinginkan." Hankyung tersenyum lembut meskipun dia tahu tak ada respon baik yang dia terima.

"Umma tahu apa alasanmu selain itu." Mrs. Tan menatap Hankyung serius dan dalam. "Kim Heechul." Sahutnya menyelidik membuat Hankyung sedikit mengerutkan dahinya.

"Umma juga tahu itu." Sahut Hankyung santai. Memang, yeoja yang melahirkannya ini mengetahui hubungan mereka berdua. Hankyung membiarkannya tahu meskipun dia yakin ummanya pasti protes tidak setuju, dia hanya tidak tahan ketika ummanya menyelidik dan selalu ingin tahu. Dan alasan lainnya, karena dia tidak biasa berbohong.

Mrs. Tan bangkit menegakan badannya dengan cepat dengan wajah yang penuh emosi "Umma melarang keras hubunganmu, Tan Hankyung!" 2 pasang mutiara kecoklatan itu saling menatap. Yang sepasang menyorotkan ketajaman yang sangat memerintah dan melarang.

"Umma, aku mencintainya." Hankyung memelas. Bukan sesuatu yang menganggetkan ketika ummanya berkata begitu karena kejadian seperti ini sudah sering terjadi dan masih tersimpan dalam memorinya.

"Kau mau berkata kalau kau mencintainya semiliar kali pun tidak mengubah kenyataan dia adalah namja dan tidak mengubah pemikiran umma juga!" Yeoja itu kembali menggebrak meja seakan otaknya menyuruh untuk menyalahkan meja yang hanya diam terpaku dan tidak bersalah itu.

"Umma berkata seperti itu semiliar kali pun juga tidak mengubah pemikiranku terhadap Heechul." Hankyung menyahut cepat dan berani membuat ummanya melotot karena sebelum itu, bibir tipis Hankyung tak pernah membantah ummanya seberani itu.

"A-apa yang kau katakan?" Mrs. Tan tergagap dan mundur beberapa langkah. "Dia namja Hankyung! Bukalah matamu!" Gertak kasar keluar dari mulut Mrs. Tan. Namun, pembawaan Hankyung tetap santai dan tenang. Dia tidak mungkin ikut meluapkan emosinya ketika sang umma marah besar begini.

"Ne, aku tahu, dia namja dan aku mencintainya." Hankyung mengangguk yakin. Dia menekan telapak kakinya ke lantai dan bangkit berdiri mendekatkan dirinya dengan yeoja itu, yang memandangnya dengan amarah di hatinya.

"Kau tahu seberapa inginnya umma menggendong anak dari mu?" Umma Hankyung bermain dengan jari telunjuknya, atau lebih tepatnya mengacungkan ke arah Hankyung. "Dia tidak akan bisa memberikan itu kan?" Yeoja itu mengulaskan senyuman remeh di bibir merahnya.

Hankyung mengukir lengkungan ke atas di bibirnya dengan lembut dan tipis. "Kita bisa adopsi anak dan menganggapnya anakku, umma tahu kan kalau anak adopsi dekat dengan orang tuanya, bisa saja wajahnya menjadi mirip dan…"

"Cukup! Tan Hankyung! Kau pikir keturunan itu mainan!" Bibir yeoja itu bergetar dan tangannya mengepal geram. Dia sangat tidak mengerti apa yang telah merasuk ke pikiran anaknya sehingga mencintai sesama jenisnya. Secantik apapun Heechul, catat, dia benar-benar namja.

"Meskipun Heechul tak bisa memberikan anak, aku masih mencintainya." Rupanya pendirian Hankyung tak bisa dirobohkan oleh apapun. Dia terperosok terlalu jauh dalam kehidupan cintanya dengan namja yang selalu terngiang di pikirannya. Meskipun ummanya memohon bersimbah air mata pun, mungkin, belum tentu mengubah perasaannya.

"Tinggalkan dia, Hankyung!" Untuk beberapa kalinya, Mrs. Tan menggebrak meja membuat telapak tangan putihnya menjadi kemerahan dan gelang ditangannya tergores panjang. Nada suaranya sudah sangat tinggi sekarang ini dan memekakan telinga yang mendengarnya.

"Ani, umma. Aku tidak akan meninggalkannya. Aku akan tetap disini merawatnya." Hankyung menjawabnya dengan perlahan meskipun dia merasakan lelah untuk meladeni setiap protes dan tuntutan ummanya yang sangat sering memprofokasi gendang telinganya.

"CUKUP! Satu kata lagi kau menggilainya umma akan menamparmu! Benahi otakmu! Dia itu namja! Dan dia cacat!" Kata-kata panjang dari Mrs. Tan membuat Hankyung membelalakan mata nya. Mutiara kembar yang sedari tadi dipenuhi kelembutan dan kekaleman itu berubah menjadi keterkejutan dan amarah.

"Jaga perkataan umma!" Kali ini Hankyung yang menatap tajam, tatapan yang sama seperti milik sang umma dan tangannya menggebrak laci kayu yang mulai bergetar dan terkoyak karena tekanan telapak tangannya.

"umma berkata sebenarnya. Apa yang bisa kau banggakan dari dia, hah?" Mrs. Tan tertawa meremehkan membuat emosi Hankyung semakin naik. Dia benci Heechulnya dikatai karena fisiknya. Dia benci siapapun hanya memandang Heechul dari luarnya, dari apa yang bisa mereka lihat tanpa berpikir menggunakan otak dan merasakan menggunakan hati apa yang dialami namja itu.

"Umma lebih baik keluar dari sini." Hankyung berkata dengan berat meredam suatu tekanan yang memberontak keluar. Dia tak mau memperpanjang ini, tak mau menyakiti ummanya juga tentunya.

"Huh? Kau berani mengusir ummamu sekarang? Apa yang dia lakukan pada otakmu Han?" Mrs Tan mendecakan lidahnya sebal. Dia seperti tidak mengerti apa yang dirasakan putra semata wayangnya yang tengah memanas oleh karena setiap perkataan yang dikeluarkannya dan terus menerus menghujaninya dengan remehan.

"Umma keluar saja." Suara Hankyung meninggi membuat kekesalan ummanya ikut meninggi juga. Sepertinya akan ada kata kata pedas lagi yang terlontar dari bibir yeoja itu sebelum ia angkat kaki dari ruangan dingin ini.

"Dengan cara apapun umma akan membawamu pulang, Tan Hankyung…" Ummanya melangkah angkuh kearah benda kaca yang dipasang pegangan tangan dari besi dan dingin. Dia melirik ke arah Hankyung dengan giginya yang rapat menyatu menahan kekesalannya yang memuncak.

"Jangan pernah sakiti Kim Heechul!" Seru Hankyung dengan suara beratnya. Manik musangnya tak memandang siapa yang dituju oleh kata-katanya. Dia rasa hanya pendengaran ummanya yang menjadi satu-satunya orang lain di ruangan itu yang cukup mendengar getaran pita suaranya.

"Baik." Entah sejak kapan bola mata yeoja itu menjadi berkaca kaca. Dia menelan ludahnya yang terasa sulit sekali untuk meluncur ke tenggorokannya. "Bahkan kau memilih dia ketimbang ummamu? Umma tak akan menyentuhnya seujung rambut pun. Dengan taruhan separuh nyawa, umma yakin bisa membawamu pulang." Yeoja itu menghentakkan kaki kanan dan kirinya bergantian dan melangkah meninggalkan putranya yang masih mematung dengan mata membelalaknya.

Ada suatu gejolak kegelisahan dihati Hankyung sekarang. Dia tahu ummanya seorang yang akan menepati apa yang sudah keluar dengan lantang di bibirnya. Dengan pemikiran itu, Hankyung yakin, ummanya tidak akan mengusik Heechulnya. Tapi, apa yang akan ummanya lakukan sekarang? Taruhan separuh nyawa? Jalan pemikiran Hankyung melayang kemana mana. Dia berjanji untuk menjaga seorang Kim Heechul dan tidak beranjak darinya se milimeter pun. Hatinya bukan miliknya sendiri tapi milik namja itu yang dengan segala pesona pun keterbatasannya berhasil merenggut rasa cintanya. Namun, ummanya adalah sosok yang sangat penting pula dalam hidupnya. Yeoja yang melahirkannya dengan taruhan nyawa dan rasa sakit, yang merawatnya hingga tumbuh sebesar ini dengan segenap kasih. Hankyung mengalami suatu dilema dimana 2 orang membutuhkannya dengan latar tempat yang sangat berbeda namun latar waktu yang sama. Ini membingungkan.

Hankyung mendudukkan diri di kursi pribadinya yang besar, beroda, dan sedikit berdecit ketika dia menumpukan tubuhnya pada benda hitam itu. Memijit pelipisnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya dikiranya mengurangi frustasi yang menerjangnya sekarang. Dia mengerang keras, berusaha mengeluarkan sesuatu tak mengenakan yang seperti terperangkap didalam tubuhnya. Hanya satu pertanyaan yang mengusik pikirannya. Apa yang akan dilakukan ummanya dengan taruhan separuh nyawa?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bulatan redup berlubang lubang yang bertahta di langit itu seakan berkuasa atas cakrawala hitam bertaburan benda kecil bersinar dan atas gumpalan kapas yang terlihat berwarna semi ungu. Angin ringan yang berhembus menerbangkan segala halangan di rute perjalannya. Kain berwarna biru aqua itu sedari tadi melambai lambai genit ke kanan kiri maupun depan belakang. Namja cantik itu masih membuka matanya memandangi langit. Manik matanya yang masih terlihat segar dan bening bagaikan ada salah satu bintang masuk ke dalamnya itu menampilkan ketenangan di tubuhnya. Bibirnya mengulas lengkungan ke atas tipis namun cukup untuk dilihat.

Dua lengan tangan posesif merengkuh pinggangnya menerobos sela sela antara tangannya yang membawa kruk dengan pinggangnya. Kehangatan dari orang dibelakangnya merasuk ke dalam punggungnya. Dia meraskan dagu seseoang bertumpu pada pundak kirinya dan udara hangat menerpa tengkuk putih nan indahnya. Dia memejamkan mata merasakan sensasi hangat dan geli dari itu.

"Kenapa belum tidur?" Hankyung menghirup aroma wangi dari leher kekasihnya. Rambut sebahu Heechul yang berterbangan membelai lembut pipinya.

"Insomnia." Jawab Heechul singkat. Dia merasakan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Dingin. Membuat pipi putihnya membeku.

"Kenapa kau lebih cantik dari bulan, hah?" Hankyung menulusuri wajah anggun dihadapannya yang tenang dan lembut bagaikan sang dewi malam dengan segala pesonanya. Heechul yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh kecil sembari perlahan menampakan manik mata coklatnya. "Malah tertawa." Hankyung mengusap lembut surai hitam kecoklatan itu.

"Tidak boleh?" Heechul menghentikkan tawanya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya yang bagi Hankyung sendiri itu cukup, ralat, sangat imut.

Hankyung menyubit pipi Heechul, membuat namja cantik itu mengeluarkan erangan sakit kecil dan menepis tangan Hankyung dengan tangan kanannya. Hankyung menangkap tangan putih porselen mulus dengan jari jari lentiknya itu dan tertawa kecil. Heechul kembali membentuk bibir cherrynya menjadi bentuk sebelumnya, mengerucut saat Hankyung menangkap tangannya.

Hankyung mengelus perlahan tangan yang ada ditelapak tangannya. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Kasar dan mengganjal diujung 3 Jari Heechul. Hankyung mengalihkan tatapan matanya ke arah bagian tubuh yang dipegangnya. Terlihat beberapa isolasi kasar berwarna coklat di ujung-ujung jari itu, atau disebut _handsaplast_. Hankyung sedikit terbelalak dan dengan cepat menarik tangan Heechul yang satunya membuat empunya terkejut. Hal serupa dapat ditangkap pengelihatan Hankyung ditangan itu. Banyak plester luka yang melekat.

"K-kenapa?" Heechul memiringkan kepalanya bingung membiarkan helaian rambut lembutnya melambai turun ke satu arah. Dia memandang bergantian antara tangannya sendiri dengan Hankyung yang dengan teliti mengecek kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa tanganmu ini?" Hankyung memandang Heechul dengan tatapan cemasnya yang sebenarnya membuat Heechul risih karena menjadikan orang lain khawatir dengannya.

"Oh. Tak apa apa." Heechul menarik kedua tangannya dari tangan Hankyung dan memandanginya sendiri. "Aku hanya belajar merajut." Heechul memandang Hankyung lagi lalu tersenyum manis, senyuman yang Hankyung sukai.

Hankyung menarik tangan Heechul lagi dalam genggamannya. "Apanya yang tidak apa-apa?" Serunya dengan nada yang terlihat jelas dia sedang khawatir. "Tanganmu terdapat banyak luka begini."

"Hankyungie… aku bukan anak kecil… luka kecil ini tidak masalah buatku." Heechul melebarkan lengkungan dibibirnya. Dia geli melihat Hankyung yang sangat mengkhawatirkan luka-luka di tangannya bagaikan seorang ayah yang mendapati anaknya dipukuli oleh rekannya.

"Tapi luka ini mengganjal kecantikan tanganmu, chagya…" Lagi-lagi kata-kata Hankyung ini membuat Heechul memalingkan wajah dan terkekeh remeh. "Kenapa kau tertawa lagi?" Hankyung mengelus pipi Heechul lembut membuat jari-jari tangannya dan kulit pipi Heechul bertemu.

"Kau raja gombal." Heechul meninju lengan Hankyung pelan sambil mendesis kecil. Sebenarnya, kedua pipinya telah dihiasi rona kemerahan bagaikan tersengat panas.

"Ngomong-ngomong, seberapa feminim namjachinguku ini hingga belajar merajut?" Hankyung mencubit hidung mancung Heechul dengan gemas namun tidak terlalu keras seperti ketika dia mencubit pipi gembul Heechul.

"Ish! Berhenti cubit-cubit! Risih tau!" Heechul menepis tangan Hankyung dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sekian kalinya batin Hankyung bergumam 'sangat manis'

"Apa yang kau rajut, hm?" Hankyung mengelus pelan pipi putih gading Heechul dengan penuh sayang.

"Sesuatu yang nanti kau bakal tahu setelah aku menyelesaikannya" Heechul melontarkan pandangan misterius yang membuat Hankyung menaikkan alisnya.

Hankyung terkekeh pelan "Kau ini sangat cocok denganku." Ujarnya tanpa pikir panjang membuat dahi Heechul gantian berkerut bingung.

"Apa maksutmu?" Heechul menggerakkan kedua kruk ditangannya dan memutar tubunya lalu duduk diujung kasur.

Hankyung meraih beberapa helai surai Heechul dan memainkannya lembut "Kau cantik, aku tampan. Kau feminim, aku lebih gentle…" Senyum Hankyung merekah mendapati rona di pipi putih Heechul.

"Dan kau sehat aku tidak." Sambung Heechul cepat sembari mendongakkan kepalanya lebih tinggi.

"Hei, siapa yang menyuruhmu memotong saat aku biacara, huh?" Hankyung menggoda Heechul yang kembali menyatukan kedua alisnya dan menatap Hankyung remeh.

"Sudahlah aku bosan dengan candaanmu." Heechul menjulurkan lidah panjangnya. Dia kembali menghentakan kruknya dan berdiri memandang keluar jendela dimana dia menemukan hal yang dikagumi dan disukainya.

"Hei, ini sudah malam, apa kau tidak tidur?" Hankyung mengikuti langkah kaki Heechul ke dekat jendela. Dia berdiri di sebelah kiri Heechul dan memperhatikan wajah cantik kekasih tercintanya.

"Belum ngantuk." Heechul menjawab singkat seraya memandang Hankyung sekilas lalu kembali membuang pandangannya keluar.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Hankyung yang heran dengan sesuatu yang fokus di manik kembar sang namja cantik itu ikut ikutan memandang kearah langit dimana sorot mata Heechul ditujukan.

"Bintang." Heechul menjawab singkat lagi lalu tersenyum tipis. "Aku sebenarnya sangat ingin keluar di malam hari begini." Heechul menghela nafas panjang lalu menggembungkan pipinya "Tapi tidak boleh kan?" Dia menoleh ke arah Hankyung mungkin tatapannya sekarang bisa diartikan sebagai tatapan memelas atau memohon supaya Hankyung yang notabene dokter yang bertanggung jawab atas dirinya ini mengijinkannya melihat bintang di taman lapang.

"Tidak." Hankyung memutar kepalanya menatap Heechul dengan pahatan senyum tulus dibibirnya. "Karena itu berbahaya untukmu." Hankyung membelai rambut Heechul sekilas.

"Tuh kan." Heechul mendengus kecil lalu membuang pandangannya ke arah langit lagi.

"Jika diperbolehkan, memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan diluar sana?" Hankyung belum melepaskan pandangannya dari Heechul yang sekarang manyun karena permohonannya yang kesekian kali ditolak mentah mentah oleh sang kekasih.

"Menghitung bintang." Heechul kembali tersenyum. "Diluar kan lebih luas jadi pandanganku tak terhalang atap bodoh ini." Heechul menunjuk atap yang menutupi seper sekian langit yang dapat dilihatnya dari jendela.

"Menghitung bintang?" Hankyung menyerengitkan dahinya "Bukankah itu terlalu kuno?" Dia terkekeh pelan

"Tapi itu bisa melupakan segala masalah. Percaya saja, ketika aku sedih, aku selalu menghitung bintang." Heechul memandang kosong kedepan dengan senyum tulusnya. Otaknya seperti bekerja menguak memorinya beberapa tahun lalu.

"Se-menenangkan itu kah menghitung bintang?" Hankyung merapatkan dirinya ke Heechul dan sedikit membungkukan badannya. Kedua tangannya tersangga di tepian jendela.

"Kita harus mencoba nya kapan kapan." Heechul memandang wajah Hankyung yang lebih rendah sekarang. Dia masih berusaha untuk merayu sang dokter tampan supaya memperbolehkannya keluar kamar di malam hari.

"Ya, mungkin." Heechul tersenyum puas seperti siasatnya dapat berhasil. "Tapi aku tak janji kau boleh keluar." Ada _smirk_ di wajah Hankyung yang membuat senyuman lebar Heechul pudar.

"yak! Kenapa begitu!" Heechul mendelikkan kedua manik matanya yang berkilau. "Aku serius Dokter Tan Hankyung!"

Hankyung tersenyum dan kembali merangkulkan kedua tangannya di pinggang ramping Heechul dari belakang dan meniup niup helaian rambut di puncak kepala Heechul. "Aku serius juga."

"Pokoknya ada suatu saat aku harus bisa keluar dimalam hari." Heechul menekankan setiap kata kata yang keluar dari bibir cherrynya dengan tatapan tegas dan pastinya tak mau kalah oleh keadaan. Dia akan memperjuangkan apa yang diinginkannya jika itu menyangkut kebahagiaan.

"Kau melawan saja Heechul. Kau sudah kuijinkan keluar di pagi hari yang seharusnya tidak boleh karena angin pagi terlalu dingin menerpa tulangmu nanti." Hankyung terkekeh geli melihat Heechul yang tetap kukuh ingin keluar dari kamar yang sering disebutnya sebagai kurungan.

"Salahkan saja bintang bintang itu keluarnya di malam hari! Huh!" Heechul menunjuk nunjuk titik titik terang dilangit itu lalu mendengus sebal dan memutar tubuhnya sehingga pelukan Hankyung terlepas.

"Mau kemana hei?" Hankyung memperhatikan Heechul yang dengan lincah menggerakan kruknya. Kanan. Kiri. Kanan. Kiri.

"Tidur, apa lagi?" Jawab Heechul ketus. Ia menyandarkan kruknya ke meja dekat ranjang lalu menaikan tubuhnya ke kasur empuknya dan memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat dan berlagak seperti bayi yang tidur lelap sejak tadi.

Hankyung tertawa geli melihat ekspresi Heechul. Dia mendekat dan menaikan selimut hingga sebatas leher Heechul. Heechul kembali membuka matanya dan meremas selimutnya lalu memunggungi Hankyung.

"Masa kau badmood hanya gara gara hal seperti itu?" Goda Hankyung. Dia berjalan ke sisi yang lain dimana dia bisa menemukan wajah rupawan Heechul.

"Sudah ah. Aku mau tidur." Balas Heechul memejamkan matanya serius. Serius untuk tidur.

Hankyung mencubit pipi Heechul dan membuat pipi putih gading itu menjadi kemerahan. Dan jangan lupakan teriakan sakit dari empunya.

Heechul bangkit cepat cepat dari tidurnya dan memposisikan tubuhnya duduk. Dia cemberut dan mengusap pipi kanannya yang menjadi korban pencubitan oleh Hankyung "Kenapa seorang dokter mengganggu pasiennya yang ingin tidur, hah?" Bentaknya kasar. Dia menghempaskan kembali tubuhnya kekasru dan menarik selimutnya cepat hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya termasuk kepalanya.

Inilah yang membuat Hankyung gemas dan tidak membiarkan manik mata si cantik terkatup selama beberapa jam. Hankyung menyibakkan selimut Heechul hingga kembali menampilkan sang kekasih yang memandangnya dingin dengan rambut yang sedikit berantakan.

"apa?" Heechul memanyunkan bibirnya dengan pandangan yang menusuk. Sebenarnya mata Heechul tidak terlalu berat sekarang. Hanya saja Badmood yang menerpanya membuatnya urung untuk berdiri. Inilah sifatnya, moody.

"_Good night Princess_." Hankyung menyibakan poni Heechul dan membuat kulit dahi Heechul dan bibirnya bertemu menyalurkan sejuta cinta dan rasa aman. Heechul merasakannya. Hankyung merasakannya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Namja tampan itu memutar lehernya yang serasa diikat oleh tali yang kuat setelah berjam-jam memperhatikan gundukan kertas-kerts penting berisi data setiap pasiennya. Dia menarik nafas panjang berupaya memberikan pasokan oksigen untuk paru paru dan juga otaknya yang telah lelah dan pening karena terus berpusat pada pekerjaan. Mata nya yang sipit terpejam beberapa detik untuk mengembalikan energi yang telah dicurahkannya. Dia memundurkan kursi elit berodanya kebelakang untuk mengambil sedikit ruang gerak bagi tangannya yang telah lama menekuk.

"Selesai.." Gumamnya lalu menguap lebar menunjukan kurang asupan energi di tubuhnya dan pandangannya yang mengantuk.

Hankyung membiarkan tubuhnya terkulai lemas di kursi besarnya yang sesekali berdecit. Manik opalnya sesekali terpejam namun terbuka lagi. Ini bukan jadwal istirahatnya dan dia tahu itu. Beberapa menit lagi dia harus kembali berkeliling lorong rumah sakit untuk mengecek setiap pasiennya.

Sejenak, derap langkah kaki berlari terdengar ditelinganya. Terdengar dari luar. Dia membuka matanya lebar dan mengerutkan dahi. Tubuhnya yang lemas dipaksa bergerak dan dicondongkan ke depan. Dia menajamkan fokusnya di telinga. Suara derap kaki itu seperti semakin mendekat ke arah pintu jati coklatnya. Siapa?

BRAK!

Hentakan keras pada pintunya cukup membuat Hankyung tersentak mundur dan hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya jika tangannya tak lihai untuk menggapai meja sebagai tumpuan tubuhnya. Dia membenarkan posisi duduknya terlebih dahulu dan memajukan kursinya.

Nampak seorang namja tampan yang dengan nafas terengah-engah sekarang tepat berada di hadapannya. Nafasnya memburu dan seperti tidak kuat untuk mengatakan sepatah kata.

"Ada apa Siwon?" Tanya Hankyung bingung. Dia berdiri dari duduknya dan memandang lawan bicaranya sambil menyatukan kedua alisnya.

"Hyung… hh… Ummamu…" Siwon berusaha mengatur pasokan udara bagi paru parunya yang tersengal dan berasa kering.

"Umma? Wae?" Hankyung membulatkan bola matanya mendengar kata kata Siwon yang diucapkan dalam nada yang mengkawatirkan.

"Ummamu… mencoba bunuh diri… dia ditemukan di hotelnya…dengan tangan tersayat…"

Jantung Hankyung terasa berhenti seketika.

**TBC / END ?**

* * *

**Hi, I'm back ^^**

**Author tidak tahu apakah nantinya fict ini bisa membuat para reader menangis, namun saya harap begitu =w=**

**Gamsahamnida buat yang sudah membaca fict ini dan berkenankah kalian memberikan review? **

******next chapter itu untuk part yang sedih sedihnya ._. author janji**

**tapi, review reader sekalian menentukan berlanjut atau tidaknya cerita ini (:**

***bow***


End file.
